


i said let's watch a horror movie, he pulled out his knife and said let's make one

by plasticseafood1955



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticseafood1955/pseuds/plasticseafood1955
Summary: I walk down through the haunting basement, always suspicious of my surroundings. Ever since Charlie arrived.





	

1\. Innocence Lost

 

I walk down through the haunting basement to eat the ice cream waiting for me. The light is tinted blue and I sit pressed up against the freezer, always suspicious of my surroundings. Ever since Charlie arrived. 

 

I open the freezer again, just to rid myself of suspicions. I move around frozen slabs of gourmet meats, until it reveals the face of Mrs. McGarrick. I gasp and jump backwards only to feel a muscular body standing right behind me. I scream, but he muffles it with his hand. When I look and see his eyes, I stop screaming. My heartbeat speeds up and I don’t know if it’s because I think he’s going to kill me or because he’s standing so close to me.

 

His hand runs down the front of my body, pressing the palm of his hand against my heart.

 

“Your heart is beating fast. Are you afraid?”

 

I turn around and face him, his hand now resting between my shoulder blades, touching bare skin. I can’t stand to be touched but this time it’s different. This time, it’s on my terms. 

 

“No.” My hands press up against his grey shirt, feeling the muscles through the thin fabric, tracing the ridges. Charlie just looks down watching me, and then I start to feel his hands unbuttoning my dress before pulling it over my head, folding it neatly, and laying it down on a nearby table. 

 

He moves slowly, as if trying to milk this moment for as long as possible. Placing his hands on either side of my jaw, looking into my eyes and seeing his own reflection, and then finally placing his lips to mine. I can’t deny that I’ve spent almost an entire week thinking about this. I pushed up on my toes, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

 

He leans forward and closes the freezer behind me and leans me up against it, before kneeling down in front of me. His hands slowly drag my white underwear down my hips, my thighs, all the way to my ankles.

 

The basement is cold, but Charlie’s hand moving slowly up my leg is hot. I spread my legs as much as I can with the cotton of my underwear wrapped around my ankles.

 

When his mouth finally presses against me, bottle rockets go off in my skin. He occasionnally looks up at me, eyes brimming wih curiosity. I hear him unbuckle his belt with one hand, the other hand possessively grasped to my hip. 

 

I watch him, fascinated at him sliding down his beige pants and white underwear, stroking himself underneath me. He moaned and I felt the vibrations all the way through my body. We came like this, and he stayed there for a couple moments after, completely motionless before suddenly biting my hip.

 

My natural instincts caused me to pull away but his hand still on my hip held me in place. He rubbed his thumb over the bite mark.

 

“So you know it’s real.”

 

He whispers secrets into my skin.


End file.
